


In Hell...

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Its time to let Gabriel go...for good.





	In Hell...

“Don’t leave me like this!” 

Gabriel shouted. You stopped walking for a moment. Could you really be strong enough to walk away? This time would it be different? 

“Y/n?”

Your eyes rolled up to meet Constantine’s. He looked as concerned as he did from the day that he found out that you were Gabriel’s lover. 

“They don’t deserve you.” 

Constantine’s voice was calm and even. The events of the day didn’t seem to matter. He was as calm as he ever was when speaking to you. Your eyes didn’t leave his for a moment. 

Was he right? Of course, he was. John Constantine had never given you a reason to doubt him. Gabriel had...on too many occasions. Their cold disdain for humanity was becoming too much to deal with. 

Why they even became entranced by you was still a mystery. Now it was over. It didn’t matter that the innocent looking former half breed angel was begging for you to come back. Their innocence wouldn’t get them far today. 

“You’re right. No more.”

You replied before turning to face Gabriel. What a poor pathetic creature they had become! 

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen…_

Gabriel still stood by the pool looking at you with pleading eyes. Their blond curls were everywhere framing that childlike face. They looked at you with a trembling bloody and swollen bottom lip. Gabriel had experienced their first taste of pain. When Constantine punched him in the face you weren’t as bothered as you would have been before. Normally, you would have gone to him but not anymore. 

“Goodbye, Gabriel.” 

“Y/n! Don’t you leave me!”

Gabriel was genuinely surprised. 

“I saved you! More times than you can count! You would be dead if it wasn’t for me! You are really choosing John Constantine over me?! You’ll go to hell!” 

You gave Constantine a small smile before approaching Gabriel. They looked at you with a pout of a five-year-old child. You reached up and pushed a stray curl away from the fallen angel’s face. 

“I’ll see you there. By the way, you’re fucked.”


End file.
